


Dios del Mar

by teenageneerdowell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Fictional Religion & Theology, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenageneerdowell/pseuds/teenageneerdowell
Summary: To many Lance McClain was an 18 year old boy from Cuba. But before he took the name 'Lance McClain' he was and still is Ποσειδῶν, better known as Poseidon. Greek god of the sea and other waters, horses, and earthquakes.





	Dios del Mar

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take offense to any of the things written about religion. It is only for the purpose of the story and while I am atheist I don't bash anyone for their religious beliefs and don't exactly care what people do with their religious beliefs.

It started off with a question, a rather innocent one at that. A question that Lance wasn't expecting or ready for.

  
It was a relatively calm day, one that usually follows after a well fought battle or an extremely long week. As there wasn't much to do, the Paladins and their Altean partners settled in the living room part of the castle, asking questions of both Altean and human culture.

  
"I don't mean to offend you or your fellow Earth dwellers, but how exactly do you vary on morals and your way of life?" Allura questioned her paladins after hearing the topic of their own varying culture practices.

  
"In most cases, religion is the foundation." Pidge answered with a shrug, not exactly sure on how to elaborate, as she herself had never given a thought to Earth's culture differences and practices. The rest of the team nodded in agreement. They as well not knowing how to respond to such a question.

  
"Religion? Care to elaborate?" Coran piped up from the opposite side of the room, having sat himself next to the blue and black paladins.

  
"Well, its different for everyone," Hunk began "but it’s all based on the belief that there is something more after death and the creation of Earth." By then the conversation had spiked the interest of all members, especially for Keith. He scoffed at Pidge's and Hunk's explanation of something so very human.

  
"Its total bullshit, people create these religions as scapegoats to their problems or use it for their own financial gain." His comment created a feeling of unease to the paladins and sparked much confusion from the two Alteans. Allura glanced at each paladin's reaction before deeming it safe to continue.

  
"So what you're saying is it is not true?" she asked tentatively.

  
"Yes"

  
"No"

  
Both responses were spoken at seemingly the same time, with Keith's bored response and the blue paladin's rather passionate answer. Both parties glanced at each other with a drop of surprise in their eyes, as if not expecting such an answer for one another.

  
"Oh Lance, please don't tell me you believe in all that religious bull?!" Lance glared at his teammate in offense, mouth open ready to shoot a snarky remark towards the stubborn male.

  
"For your informa-"

  
"Guys please, not now." Shiro interrupted, hoping to put an end to the beginning argument that was sure to begin. "Keith please be more tolerant towards your teammates, everyone is allowed to believe in whatever they wish to."

  
"I agree with Keith, religion is pretty much just coincidence and misplaced faith." She once again shrug for her place and continued, "From what I've seen and known, it’s not exactly proven by any science that a greater begin exists."

  
"Okay okay thank you Katie-" Before Shiro could quickly disband the controversial conversation he was interrupted by Coran and his ever eccentric personality. Shiro sighed in defeat.  
"Lance my boy, if you believe in such a thing could you explain the belief yours teaches?" Although it seemed like such a simple and innocent question, there was always more to the iceberg than what the surface showed.

  
"It’s not that simple-" Lance started, scratching his head in thought.

  
"Its religion it can't be that complex." Keith snorted. Shiro gave Keith a disapproving look before gesturing for Lance to continue.

  
"Anyways as I was saying," Lance glared at Keith, "It’s complicated, I guess I don't exactly have a religion?" His statement wasn't very convincing, considering the fact that it came out sounding more like a question.

  
"But! Before you ask why, the actual religion I'm based off is sort of like a web, multiple individual reigning over an area to fully devote time to said area. Its less stressful that way and way more efficient." Lance finished with a smile, unaware of the confusion he had just set upon his teammates.

  
"Wait wait wait, you're "based off" a religion? What the fuck kind of logic is that?"

  
"Excuse me but why do you know all this? You definitely cannot know that it is less "stressful" just by having faith in whatever the quiznak you believe in!" Both Pidge and Keith began questioning whether the blue paladin was at least a little insane.

  
"Keith. Pidge. Language please." But the black paladin's request was brushed aside as two expectantly waited for a response to their questions.

  
The blue paladin frowned in thought, would it be the right time for him to reveal who he truly was? Or was his team not ready to be exposed to something much greater than what they thought could be. As his very existence would be going against everything they had been taught and they had known. Would they be able to trust him again? After holding such a huge secret from them would things remain the same?

  
'No absolutely not. Things were bound to change, sooner or later.' Lance thought to himself still quite in the process of convincing himself to tell his fellow paladins and the two Alteans what- no who he truly is.

  
"Better late than never." Lance whispers to himself before glancing at the others.

  
"The reason," He started carefully, as if treading on ice, "The reason I might be considered "based on:" is because... I am a god." He finished, in a rather anticlimactic way.

  
He was expecting certain reactions yes, however he was not expecting his teammates to laugh in his face at his very existence. And of course Keith and Pidge had the rudest response to his confession.

  
"You? A god?" Keith snorted as he and Pidge laughed at Lance's expression. He was shocked, as if he genuinely couldn't believe why he wasn't being held serious.

  
"And "a god", as if there are more of you?! Oh please what god could you be of? God of jokes really." Pidge added as she wiped a tear of laughter from her eye. The rest of the group had to chuckle at that. The antics of their blue paladin would certainly go hand in hand with a god of jest.

  
As Lance listened to the continuous jabs at his honour and word he willed himself to calm, as he had multiple times when concerning the stubbornness of people.

  
"Actually the god of jest is Κῶμος, or Comus as you may know him. Lovely kid, you can really tell of the resemblance between him and his father." Lance spoke in his ancient language. A rush of warmth filled him as he spoke in his native language. It had been so long since he had indulged in such a pleasure.

  
"Did you just-Comus? As in the Greek god of laughter?" Pidge abruptly stopped her shenanigans as she recognized the name from the old scriptures she had seen on Earth. Lance nodded in response, happy to know someone other than himself knew of the name Comus.

  
Meanwhile Allura and Coran listened attentively as they had no prior knowledge of such gods and were overall confused.

  
"If it is true, which I'm not saying it is or isn't," Hunk glanced at Lance and Keith, "what kind of god are you?" All heads turned to Lance who fidgeted under their gazes. Even Keith had calmed down and was awaiting Lance's response.

  
"Isn't it obvious? I mean good looks, amazing personality, a lady's man?" He winked at Allura in jest before continuing. "If you really must know, drum roll please, I am Ποσειδῶν. Poseidon, god of the sea and other waters, horses and earthquakes blah blah blah. But to you I am Lance McClain, an 18 year old Cuban. And I'd prefer to keep it that way if you don't mind."

**Author's Note:**

> If at least one person enjoys the story I shall continue it as I am unsure if this story line will be liked. Thank you and hoped you enjoyed!  
> Have a lovely day. :)


End file.
